the_rule_of_three_realmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vix
Personality "Just because I have a persecution complex doesn't mean they're not out to get me." Her personality is a bit contradictory to itself, switching some. To begin with, one of Vix's most well-known traits is cunning intelligence, and she enjoys saying that she has both book smarts and street smarts. She cannot be called arrogant, exactly, but she does have more than enough pride. She's very defensive of herself and her opinions, and does not like being told she is wrong. In the past, she obsessed about always being on the honor roll, which led her to dislike math, which she struggled with for a time. To Vix, image is very important, and she tries to be very careful how she portrays herself, though on her own she wouldn't care in the least, not being truly vain. Vix is bipolar, as diagnosed when she was thirteen, moderate to severe. Talking to her can be like talking to two very different people, she can be happy and joking sometimes (though only to good friends, around others she is very awkward at times). Other times, she can be completely different; harsh, cold, and is extremely pessimistic. Vix is very much at her ease lying, often times doing it subconsciously. She does, as a matter a fact, have very much of a conscience, having been known before to blink away tears when someone else was injured, and will often feel guilt, even if she believes with all her heart that she has committed no crime. She fiercely denies this guilt most of the time. She has a liking of being isolated at many times, and when angered needs some sort of target. She spent years in the past trying to convince her family to buy her a punching bag. In her heart, however, Vix was very lonely, being uncomfortable with other people, and was often uncomfortable or hurt when she was left out, such as when, in classes, she was always one of the last to find a partner to work with. She has always been very insecure, which is a part of the reason she settled into pack life so easily; everyone always worked for each other, they went far out of their way to help each other and were always there to support each other. Vix calls Cai and Jae her rocks, despite her rather rough start with the former. She believes that they help keep her anchored, and has been shown to go far out of her path to help them, or most any of her friends. She is extremely loyal, and will stand up for anyone she cares about under the most trivial of circumstances. She has been shown at time to over react, and is not easily able to take a joke; she can laugh off ones directed at her some of the times, but it is almost automatic for her to hate anyone who insults her friends, though she will generally bite her lip about it. With her, grudges can often be for life, one of the unique exceptions being Cai, who she claims she misunderstood in the beginning. He has stated that he feels similarly. Once she has decided she believes something, she will stick to it no matter what, even if she finds conclusive proof that she is wrong. Pushing Vix down means she will just get back up and punch you back harder. Appearance Human It is a favorite thing of some people to say that no one looks exactly like Vix. Her natural eye color is hazel, though it is known to change in certain lights. In darker lighting, her eyes can appear dark brown, while with intermediate lighting they often appear gray, with brown around the irises. Her eyes are slightly almond-shaped, with long eyelashes and gracefully arching eyebrows. Vix is often known to have bags under her eyes, not always getting enough sleep. Her hair is naturally dark brown, with slight highlights, along with some less noticeable lowlights. It's naturally mostly straight, curling slightly at the ends, with sidebangs curling next to her right eye and almost concealing it at times, though this does get annoying to her at times.. In Caught in the Middle of the Kill, it is long enough to go past her navel, making it a bit hard to tame. She likes wearing it in a long braid, interwoven with smaller ones, or in a high ponytail, refusing to conform to the normal academy styles. After the transformation, it turned so dark it was a mix of brown and black, though most everything else remained the same. "Vix was maybe just a bit short for average, while both boys towered over her several inches. I guess that was probably part of that teasing." In Caught in the Middle of the Kill, Vix was noted by Avon to be shorter than average, guessing that this may be a source of teasing for her from Cai and Jae. Her physique is very light and slim, noted for most-likely being built for speed and agility. Her skin is noted as slightly darker than average, as if she had been born that way. It is revealed later that she is half Thai, along with a quarter Irish and a quarter English. On the Alerian side, she is a fully-blooded Bellorian, not a Changer, though she elected to become an Infadel, one of the first. Her face is foxlike, slightly pointed, with a graceful neck. Her figure is not built for strength, and she has proven much of her power is in her shifting, and that human is only middling in her power in various forms. She is also noted for mental stability. Because she is a bit small in stature, she goes out of her way to have a jacket on hand, despite being accustomed to the cold of Senrian land. Animal "...we were looking at a sleek, powerful silver wolf. Her physique was clearly created for speed and agility, maybe not as much for strength. Her eyes continued to change as they had before, reflecting a beautiful coppery amber color..." As a wolf, she is silver-pelted, sleek and powerful. She prefers canine or vulpes forms, especially favoring wolves or foxes, and her favorite fox form is the Arctic type. Most of her forms are smaller than average, following her natural size and build. For animals that don't have set breed colors (animals with colors or patterns that don't vary between individuals), her color is generally paler, silver, white or gray, though she is often multiple colors. Despite this, she sometimes goes along with her natural coloring, being black or dark brown. Some forms vary in coloring depending on temperate, such as being white in winter, or darker in color in summer (Arctic Fox). No matter what form she takes, she sticks to her changing eye color, sometimes making her stand out quite a bit in some cases. It is unknown why this is, as the eye colors of other shifters have always changed to properly fit any form they take, even other Sharpjays. Abilities Natural Balance Unlike the way most lack more in one of the four categories (these categories being Strength, Agility, Speed, and Intelligence), while the other three are mainly close together, Vix's categories are all within five percentage points of each other. While to some this should mean she is far less capable than others, this balance in her power actually enables her to keep extreme control of all of them, and she's more that at her ease against any other shifter, giving her a more than fair chance at winning most any fight. Despite how close together her scores are, she is naturally weaker in strength than the others, which has rather led to her high levels of mental strength. Agility Vix is very agile and flexible, possibly stemming from her natural balance and graceful ease. She likes doing flips even when unnecessary, such as catching. Weaponry In addition to this, Vix is very capable with a longbow, though it is not a natural skill, it is something she picked up with mass amounts of determination. She's extremely good at swordplay, though she's far better with a pair of long knives. Despite her ability with a bow, she is short in ability with a spear, dubbing them difficult to use since she is not the most strong. This is also the reason she can't use an ax, and why she prefers lighter, less restricting armor or clothes. Senrian Abilities Shifting "To most, Bellorians like yourselves, it takes a minute or two to pull off a neat change, human being one of the more difficult to get back to the first few times." Among her more known abilities is her ability to switch forms almost between heartbeats, while the average speed of a Bellorian switch is one or two minutes. She dubs human as one of the more difficult ones to pull off at first, but has never had the slightest trouble with it, being able to switch in mid-air, a favorite trick of hers being backflipping in one form and landing in another. Linguistics Also a Senrian ability, Vix is extremely at her ease with other languages, being more than passible in Japanese, Italian, and Russian. She is easily fluent in Spanish, and has excellently mastered Thai and English, the two languages she was raised at home with. Minor Cryokinesis Some Senrians have minor control over snow or ice, but she is extremely natural at it, if she stops paying attention for too long, sometimes temperatures will drop. That is as far as her power extends, unless she deliberately tries, in which case she can conjure an ice shard as a weapon, create a small flurry of snow that won't last on the ground, or cover any surface in frost or thin ice. Cold Resistance Vix has some immunity to cold. She can't always perceive it, unless in comparison with other places. It is not possible for her to contract frost bite or to die of hypothermia or any other disease linked with cold. She can, however, feel stronger plunges in temperature, even if they don't affect her, and she will still dress the way she should on Earth in winter. Relationships Packmates Cai "I'm smarter than you, and you know it." Cai and Vix have a very controversial relationship. When they met at the beginning of seventh grade, they began as enemies, going out of their way to best each other at every possible opportunity. Cai once went so far as to state that he was far more intelligent, a rather sore point with her. However, since both came to Aleria together, knowing no one else except Jae, they soon got over it. More often than not, though, they still resort to semi-good naturedly teasing one another, still going out of their way to best each other, though it lacks the same bitter edge it used to. Wind considers pairing them together occasionally, though she wonders if it would last, since it has a chance of blowing up in their faces. Jae Compared to Vix's contradictory relationship with Cai, her relationship with Jae is very relaxed and sibling-like. They do tease each other, but they don't go so far out of their way to one up each other the same way the other two do. They're more at peace together, never having actually been enemies. They were decently good friends before leaving Earth, and therefore were not forced to change any views of each other, though both have gained respect for the other. Riv Willow Amber Arulan Since Arulan is called a 'captain' of the Academy Pack, he and Vix often work close together. They seem to get along well, never seeming to clash the same way Vix does with many others. They also have formerly being close friends with Riv in common, along with looking for a way to bring her back to the pack. Eirin "She's impertinent, to say the least, but then, so are Cai and I." Vix and Eirin seem to have a good relationship, despite occasionally arguing. Vix calls Eirin impertinent, but then adds that she and Cai are as well. They appear to have slightly similar personalities, since Eirin is snappy, quick and intelligent. Trivia Vix's favorite bird form is a swallow-tailed kite. Her birthday is December 22nd, the wedding anniversary of Wind's grandparents. Category:Characters Category:Senrians